To be Lost
by Kwon An Na
Summary: Jasmine is the descendent of Davy Jones She's looking for her brother and her best friend but who are they? and how do Lord Cutler Beckett and Barbossa know this mysterious woman? And Will? AU, WTJJ ESJS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first PoTC Fanfiction i hope you all like it .please R&R!

_WARNING **EXTREMELY AU**_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT __Jasmine AND THE PLOT_

* * *

I am Jasmine Anastasia Jones and this is my story. I can't tell you much of my birth as I don't remember that day. But I do remember when my brother left me when I was 8 years old not long after my parents passed away in an accident, my great grandmother had taken me in. I don't know why my brother had left me, I guess maybe he felt like I was too big of a responsibility on his shoulders and he didn't like that. But I remember when he used to play with me, we had the greatest times, he never made it seem like I was a burden on him. 

I also remember the day he left; he was heading towards the Americas. He promised he was going to be back within a few years. He then took out his three cornered hat and went onto the boat with his best friend, Charles, and my best friends' father. They sailed away as we looked on. William and I went by his mother; she was a nice but sickly and frail woman. I was scared she wasn't going to last much longer in this world.

My fears soon became reality two years later when his mother passed away. It was then that I lost my best friend too. He left on a merchant ship to find his father, I beg for him not to leave but he didn't leave, I felt as though I would never see him again, and up to today I still haven't.

I moved on soon after never forgetting, promising myself that one day I, too shall leave. I worked hard in my life. My great grandmother raised me the best she could, but she too passed away, when I was 15. She taught me many things in life including our family history. It is said that my Great Great Grandfather, was the Davy Jones and if any one of our family ever falls in trouble while on sea, we need only to hum a particular tune and no matter where he is, he will come to our aid. I find it comforting to know of this but I can not help but think this tale to be nothing more than a myth. Before she died, my great grandmother made arrangements for me to become one of the ladies in waiting for the queen. According to my rank as the Lady Winchester, I probably could have had my own Ladies in Waiting but I was content in my role.

Today however is to be deemed special, I the Lady Of Winchester, Jasmine Anastasia Jones, am leaving England to find my brother the Duke of Winchester and restore the Governor Swann to his governorship at Port Royale. Apparently the Lord Cutler Beckett had taken over the Port, and as his former betrothed, they sent me as someone who might be able to knock some sense into his head.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WOULD LIEK TO BETA PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

'How much longer can it take us to get to Port Royal?' Elizabeth wondered. They had been rowing for two days in their rowboat after leaving Tia Dalma with the alive again Barbossa. After the Black Pearl had been taken down along with Jack, it was all they had. So they were trying to get to Port Royal so they could steal, no _commandeer _a ship.

If Jack could do it so could they, right?

Will glanced at Elizabeth, thinking about what he saw before the Black Pearl went down.

No matter what her excuse had been, she had still_ kissed_ Jack, Jack, the very person they had to go and rescue. Will shook his head. There was still the matter of the weird dreams he kept having. He suspected they were forgotten memories from his childhood and it was disturbing him greatly. Who was that little girl? Whatever happened to her? And of course, why was he thinking about her now after all this time?

* * *

At the same time, a ship had just entered Port Royal. It was the flagship out of the three ships that had traveled together from Great Britain. The people watched in amazement as British soldiers came out of the gangplank, followed by two very important looking officials followed by a beautiful lady who was of very high rank. Behind her was another girl who carried the Lady's parasol shielding her from the sun. They were followed by another group of soldiers, the last two stopping in front of the entrance as guards.

The whole of Port Royal was a buzz, what could be happening?

* * *

Up in an official room, Lord Cutler Beckett was finalizing a deal with the former Commodore, unaware of the commotion that was happening below. The door burst in as one of his servants came gasping in.

"My Lord! A ship…soldiers… its…" he stuttered"

He stood up from his spot and walked over to the servant shaking him. "Spit it out, you worthless little…" But before he could finish his sentence, the door was once again burst open and two lines of soldier came in securing a perimeter as two high officials followed by a lady. Beckett forgot everything else upon laying his eyes on the Lady, his former betrothed.

"Jasmine!" He exclaimed releasing the poor servant who scampered away.

"Cutler, still hurting the hired help, I see." She said curtly raising her eyebrow. She was surprised at herself for not falling over in the tight corset. That blasted servant had tied it wrong yet again!

"Jasmine! You came to see me? Wow, I mean it's been so long." Beckett managed to get out. Norrington simply stayed put and observed the scene with disdain, but couldn't help but stare at the Lady, there was something about her that he couldn't place his finger on but it almost felt as though he should know who she was.

"Don't Jasmine me, Beckett, you irritate me. I am here on a business matter…" She said in a curt manner. Beckett seemed a little put back but quickly recovered.

"Business matter, Jas, interesting, what type, I am sure we can discuss it over a nice cup of tea, some of our finest I assure you."

"Well if you would let me finish, I would tell you, and do not ever call me that again. Lord Cutler Beckett you are under arrest for forgery of the royal signature, impersonating someone of higher rank, much higher rank than you hold, taking over soldiers that were never yours to command, unlawful arrest of a Prestigious governor and stripping an amazing commodore of his rank, all in the pursuit of your own selfish means. The East India Trading Company had ended their backing, and henceforth you are also stripped of your title as a Lord of the King and Queen's court." Jasmine said with a flourish. "Furthermore the former Governor Swann as well as the former Commodore Norrington shall be reinstated to the proper positions as well as compensation from your coffers, and if you should find yourself short, you shall have to work it out as their slave." Jasmine lowered the parchment and handed it to Beckett. "This is what the seal looks like, not the forgery you tried to play off. And before I forget," Jasmine motioned for two soldiers to come forth. "Beckett you shall tell these two where you have held Governor Swann and then they shall escort you to your new prison."

But before anyone could say anything Beckett dashed to his desk and grabbed the moving sack in his hand. "I shall be taking this. You are making a bad choice here Jasmine, Join me and we will rule the world!" He exclaimed with a maniacal glint in his eyes. Jasmine looked at him and pulled out one of her hairpins and before anyone could say anything threw it into Beckett's forearm causing him to drop the heart. Jasmine quickly picked it up as the guards captured the struggling Beckett. "Let me go! Do you know who I am? Let me go I say!" He screamed. Jasmine stood up and walked toward him.

"Who you are Beckett? You are a nobody now, your ambition has killed you as I had told you it would years ago. Oh, Cutler, this is no one's fault but your own. If you had only listened to me back then, who knows we would have been married and living happily in the manor, maybe even with a few children." She looked at him sadly remembering the man he once was, the man she had loved. She gave him once last look before turning around to face one of the men she had never thought she would ever see again.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay in this. I am looking for a beta. The third chapter I promise will be up within the week I have found my muse!**


End file.
